Kingdom Hearts III: The Dark Crusade
by Tronnit
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi fight side by side the FFVII crew and some world heroes against the members of The Dark Crusade and The Thoughtless. Contains Darkmaster chronicles characters, permission gained from XDarkmasterX. Finally done!
1. A New Adventure

Kingdom Hearts III: The Dark Crusade

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

"Open it!" shouted Riku with anticipation. Sora looked at the bottle with the King's note in it. "C'mon Sora" whined Kairi. Sora could tell she was excited too. He popped the cork out of the bottle, took out the note and unraveled it. "What does it say?" asked Riku. Sora read it out loud.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi_

_As you probably guessed, its King Mickey, so far you saved the worlds from Organization XIII and the Nobodies. We thought that everything was well after Xemnas died, sadly, we were wrong. Lately, stars haven't been disappearing but are dimming. I thought it could only be the work of the Heartless, so I looked into it. I was wrong again, it isn't Heartless, the creatures born from the darkness of people's hearts; this is the work of a new force…the Thoughtless (as they are nicknamed). They are born from people who have lost their imagination and steal others to feed. I need all your help. Donald, Goofy and I will travel to The Radiant Garden to pick up Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid in the new Gummi Cruiser. I recommend that you prepare yourselves for the worst._

_Yours sincerely, King Mickey._

"Wow…first Heartless, then Nobodies and now Thoughtless," Sora complained "what next? Organization XIII wannabees?" "Well, it'll be pretty cool that we'll meet old friends again"said Riku. "Do you guys still have your keyblades?" asked Kairi. Sora held up the Kingdom Key and Riku held up his Way to the Dawn keyblade. "What about you Kairi? You don't have a weapon!" Sora commented. "Don't you remember that one I gave Kairi in the Nobody world?" asked Riku smiling. "Still, that was pretty weak" complained Sora, worried. Kairi smiled, she took out her lucky charm (the one she once gave Sora) and attached it to her flowery keyblade. It turned into an Oathkeeper keyblade. "I've learnt a few things" she said giggling. "Guess we're ready" laughed Sora.

Dark denizens glared at Sora, Riku and Kairi from a widescreen crystal ball. "So DM, do you think they'll be able to handle the Thoughtless?" one asked. "Echie, they won't know what hit them, but they'll get used them after a few battles" laughed the one called DM. Another denizen entered the room. "Maybe, but I'll think they'll soon destroy us all, like those Organization idiots" he mentioned. "Tronnit, don't be defeatist, besides we have a new member joining, isn't that right…Sephiroth?" DM laughed. The One Winged Angel stepped into the room, he laughed with DM, Echie and Tronnit. A small demon laughed beside DM in a high pitched voice. It received a punch to the head from DM. "Shut up Joker!"

The three friends sat on the island where they once played, waiting for the Gummi Cruiser. "When to you think it'll come?" asked Sora. "Who knows" replied Riku. Kairi noticed a small glimmer in the night's sky. There was definitely something there. It grew bigger and bigger until you could make out the red, orange and yellow colors. It was an extremely huge gummi ship. It was thrice as big and long. The cockpit was almost the size of a small house. "That's gotta be the Cruiser!" yelled Sora with excitement. The Gummi Cruiser landed on the beach. The door hissed open and steam flew out of the mechanics. Leon stepped out. "Hmm," he examined the island "…nice place you got here." Sora rushed to him screaming "LEON!" Leon stared in the direction of the screams and noticed Sora, Riku and Kairi racing towards him. "Leon, how are you" panted Sora. "I'm swell, I changed my name back to Squall just to let you know" said Leo…I mean Squall. Riku and Kairi came up to him. "You must be Riku and Kairi" Squall guessed. "How did you know?" asked Kairi. "Easy," he replied "Sora talks in his sleep." "OK! SHALL WE GET ON BOARD OR WHAT!" Sora shouted angrily. He glared at Squall as he boarded.

"Sora!" yelled Donald and Goofy as they pounced on him. "Gwarsh, we thought we never see you again" cried Goofy. "We missed you" quacked Donald. "I missed you guys to" sniffed Sora. A tear of happiness trickled down his cheek. Riku hugged King Mickey. Everyone was reunited. Sora introduced Riku and Kairi to The Radiant Garden Gang. "So Captain Cid, where are we heading?" Sora asked. "Well partner…...I have no clue."

"What?" moaned Riku. "We were just picked up by King Mickey" explained Aerith. "Where are we going Your Majesty?" Kairi asked. "Whelp, there were some Thoughtless reports from Chip 'n' Dale in a world called Sherwood Forest, we could check there" Mickey suggested. "Good enough for me!" said Cid as he slammed on the hyper drive.


	2. Sherwood Forest

Chapter 2: Sherwood Forest

"Are we there yet" groaned Riku. "Shut your trap!" screamed Cid; he heard that phrase too many times. "We're traveling through a world gate so it'll take a while." Everyone sighed. "Sora, we've got a surprise for you" said Yuffie. Sora stopped raiding the fridge of its paopu fruit and went to Yuffie, who was standing next to the ship's computer. He offered her a fruit but Kairi smacked him. "Remember this face?" asked Yuffie typing in something into the keyboard. "Hello Sora!" said a familiar voice from the computer. Sora's jaw dropped. On the monitor was Tron waving. Donald and Goofy's jaws dropped as well. "Tron?" they all gasped. "Man, this day keeps getting better!" Sora added. "Squall transferred me to the ship's computer; after you left, he gave downloaded a dance upgrade for me, get jiggy with it!" There was an awkward silence. "Umm…we're here" Cid said slowly. "Sweet!" Yuffie laughed. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Squall and Mickey raced outside, almost trampling Cid. "Break it down!" yelled Tron, everyone ignored the program.

Sherwood Forest was a simple medieval town. It was surrounded by well…forests. There was also a large, tall stone castle next to the market. "Now what?" asked Donald. "Whelp, we best ask the owner of the castle about those Thoughtless" said Mickey. "Speaking of which? Where are the?" asked Riku. "Right here" yelled a voice. The group turned in the direction of the voice. There, on the castle walls, was a teenager dressed in black. He wore a leather coat and everything else he wore was gothic like. He had long, red hair that almost covered his eyes and ears. "Are you an Organization XIII member?" asked Goofy idiotically. "Bah, those losers? No way! I'm the leader of The Dark Crusade; the name's Darkmaster, but call me DM."

"The Dark Crusade?" repeated a confused Riku. "Yep, we're the owners of the Thoughtless" said DM proudly. "Are there thirteen of you?" asked Sora. "Sadly no, the main members consist of seven demons." "Where are they?" asked Kairi. "Oh yeah! How rude of me! Dark Crusade, reveal yourselves!" commanded DM. On that word, six flames bursted from the castle wall. When the embers died, six human looking, black coated people stood besides DM. "Say hello to Echie, Shades, Darkfire, Potatokiller, Flamer and Tronnit; we also have a new member joining, but he's at home going through the initiation" laughed DM. "Ok, now I know you guys are ripping off Organization XIII," Sora mocked "y'know with the black coats and all." The Dark Crusade all stared at him shocked. "Come again? Oh, I get it! We're copying the 'we may look human but we're just higher forms of our lackeys trick'; guys, lets show 'em our true forms!" Shadows covered the members for a brief period, they soon left. The gang looked at the members with disbelief. "How in the…" muttered Squall. DM now looked like a werewolf, Echie looked like a dragon, and Tronnit's black coat turned into a trench coat and sprouted angel and demon wings. Darkfire didn't transform much but he had flames circling around him, Potatokiller's black coat turned into a red trench coat. Flamer's hair turned red and spiky, his eyes turned black and red, Shade's body turned fox-like and his head and legs turned dragon. "Say hello to the 'true' Dark Crusade" laughed DM.

"Still think we're rip offs now Sora?" asked Flamer. "Yep." All the members sighed. "We'll teach you," yelled Darkfire "Thoughtless attack!" Numerous zombie like monsters appeared. They looked like weasels and rhinos in medieval clothing. "These must be locals that have turned into Thoughtless" guessed Squall. Everyone prepared for battle. Before Donald and Goofy could move, the archer weasels shot them in the leg. Squall rushed forwards and slew the battle-axe rhino Thoughtless. The key bearers slashed the Thoughtless footmen. Kairi and her Oathkeeper were defeating Thoughtless easily. Sora, Riku and King Mickey defeated them just as easily. "See, I told you guys they'll never know what hit them" DM gloated to his friends. "Dude," Shades whispered to DM "they're beating the Thoughtless." There was a long pause. "Shut up."

"Is that all you got?" taunted Riku. "Umm…Flamer, we're leaving this to you, BYE!" rushed Echie. He and his six other followers disappeared in black flames. Flamer stood staring at the heroes. "Well….this is awkward" he said scratching his red spiky hair. "Oh yeah! I gotta find that source thingy, later!" He then disappeared. "Uh, don't worry about us or anything, we're just DYING!" screamed Donald. Squall called Aerith to collect Donald and Goofy and bring them to the med-bay. King Mickey went to protect her. "We best go find the owner of that castle" said Squall. "To the castle you say, I'll help you travelers!"

A fox dressed in a green tunic and hat jumped from a tree. "I'm known far and wide," he exclaimed, "I'm the world famous outlaw, Robin Hood!" "Never heard of you" replied Sora, "sorry" added Riku, "nope" sighed Kairi. Robin sighed. "Never mind," he said, upset. "Let's just go to the castle, I'm married to a member of the royal family, Maid Marylyn." "Aw, how sweet!" sighed Kairi blushing. She nudged Sora…violently.

Sherwood Castle was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, and just as classy. There were stained glass windows and gold objects as far as the eye can see. "Wow, this King Richard must live a full life" Riku said in awe. "Yes he has it all, but he has been sick lately" Robin reported sadly. "What seems to be the problem?" asked Squall, growing in concern. "He's quite pale, he moves stiffly; he also orders people to come in the throne room, they are never seen after that." Sora leaned over to Riku and Kairi. "Sounds like the work of Thoughtless if you ask me" he whispered. Robin Hood opened up the throne room doors. "My liege, I brought some travelers who wish to speak to you… who are you?"

Next to King Richard was Flamer. "Oh…I'm just looking…for something…so ignore me!" he said cautiously. "Stay away from King Richard!" yelled Robin. He fired two arrows at Flamer. Flamer summoned forth a Thoughtless to take the blow. "Y'know, I didn't want to get aggressive, but you left me with no choice!" yelled Flamer. "RED CARNAGE!" Once he said that a huge, blood red, spiked buster sword came to his hand. "Let's do this!" shouted Sora. The two other key bearers drew their keyblades. Squall made the first move with his Gunblade. "Firaga!" he screamed. A massive fireball was launched and struck Flamer. He simply shrugged off the attack. "What?" said Squall confused. "Those the name 'Flamer' mean anything to you? I'm immune to fire, idiot" taunted Flamer. "Are you immune to this?" shouted Kairi. The Oathkeeper slammed into Flamer's face. "Ow! That 'really, really' hurt!" moaned Flamer. "What about this?"

Kairi performed numerous combos on Flamer. Squall, Sora and Riku stood with their mouths wide open. Robin Hood moved in to help and fired arrows that stuck Flamer's arm. "Thoughtless! Stop that fox!" cried Flamer. Thoughtless King Richard marched towards Robin. He seized and flung him against the wall. Flamer blocked Kairi's next attack and seized her by the throat. Sora and friends tried to save her but Flamer created a prison of fire to cage them. He stared at Kairi, his red and black eyes were reflecting fire. He whispered the word 'meteor' to her. His Red Carnage sword started to rumble.

Flamer threw her down and pointed his blade at her. "An unstoppable meteor will come forth from the tip of my blade, you shall be obliterated, just like your friends" Kairi glanced at her friends. The Thoughtless of King Richard was attacking them. She tried to reach for her keyblade, it was too far. The meteor was building up. "Die" Flamer whispered. A twanging sound was heard, Kairi opened her eyes. An arrow was sticking out of Flamers heart. "Eat that!" yelled Robin, holding his bow. Flamer fell to his knees. "I'll…be…back" he gasped. With the last of his breath, he fell and vanished in some green flame. Just his coat remained.

Flamer was dead. A small, multi-colored light floated out of Flamer's coat. It disappeared into King Richard's head. He regained his lion colors. "Where am I?" he asked. "Inside your castle" said Robin Hood. "You lost your imagination and became a mindless zombie" explained Riku. "If it wasn't for Robin Hood and Kairi, you'd still be a Thoughtless" added Sora. "Well thank you all," thanked King Richard. "Here take this, it's your reward."

OBTAINED THE FOREST HERO KEYBLADE 

Suddenly the throne started flashing. It lifted and revealed a keyhole. The entire key bearer's keyblades started glowing. Beams shot out from the keyblades. The keyhole sealed and locked. "What was that?" asked Kairi. "Maybe this'll explain it, it was in the treasury. Maybe it's important for your mission" said King Richard.

OBTAINED SECRET 'SECRET' ANSEM'S REPORT 1 

"We best get going" said Squall. So the gang left Sherwood Forest and returned to the Gummi Cruiser. "I've got some bad news," said Aerith, "Donald and Goofy have got some pretty bad wounds and they can't carry on with the adventure." "Gwarsh, sorry Sora" said Goofy, he was almost crying. 'Its ok guys, you best get better back home." The Gummi Cruiser landed on Disney Castle and dropped off Donald and Goofy. "Say, Aerith…why didn't you use your Cure spell?" asked Sora. "That's the problem, it didn't work." "What?" asked Sora. "My magic doesn't seem to work on Thoughtless wounds."

So Sora and friends faced another problem. White magic doesn't work on damage from Thoughtless. Sora gave Cid the Secret 'Secret' Ansem's Report to translate as they headed to the next world.


	3. Hawaii

Chapter 3: Hawaii

"So what's happening so far?" asked Shades. "Where do I begin? Flamer is dead, he failed to find the doorway to the world's imagination and the 'good guys' got an Ansem report" explained Echie. "Wow…that sucks" groaned Shades. "Yeah, but you didn't hear the best part! Flamer got bashed by a girl!", "no way, "I can't believe it myself!", "Ha-ha, that's awesome."

"Are we ever gonna find that doorway?" asked Potatokiller. "We won't if you don't shut up!" snapped Darkfire. "I'll guess it'll make our jobs easier if we just turn everyone into Thoughtless." "Yes, it would my friend, it would, c'mon lets try that house" replied Darkfire. "What's that?" asked Potatokiller, pointing to an object up ahead. "Dunno, it looks like an alien dog with plasma guns," replied Darkfire. "Oops, we're in deep trouble!"

"Tron, are you done translating the Ansem Report?" whined Sora. "Almost Sora, keep your spiky hair on." A small ding came from the ship's computer. Tron ejected the paper. "Here you go User Cid, enjoy" the program smiled. "Thanks pal" said Cid as he received the report. "What does it say! What does it say!" yelled Sora, bursting with excitement. "Kid, you're growing a bit too enthusiastic." Cid then read the report out loud.

"_Congratulations on finding the Secret 'Secret' Ansem's Report No.1, this will help you learn about your enemies. First, I wrote about the Thoughtless™. The Thoughtless™ are beings separate to the Heartless and Nobodies. They are zombie-like creatures that were people but have lost their imagination. They go around draining living people's imagination for sustenance. Those people then turn into Thoughtless™ due to having lost their imagination. The Thoughtless™ also search for the world's imagination which can be accessed by a keyhole called a 'doorway'. To be continued._

"Whoa," gasped Squall, "Ansem clearly had too much time." "Squall! He's helped us to understand our enemy and their plans" Yuffie defended. "So that keyhole was really a doorway. We've gotta seal them!" said Riku. "Cid, what's our next destination?" asked Kairi. "That place" said Cid, pointing to a remote tropical island. "What is that place?" asked Yuffie. King Mickey, who had been quiet throughout the journey, pulled out a map. "Let's see, Hollow Bastion…Sherwood Forest…Port Royal," he mumbled various place names as he looked over the map. "Ah, here we are! We're at…Hawaii!" Squall walked to Cid and told him to land on the beach. "Oh aye-aye captain" Cid obeyed sarcastically.

They landed on the world's beach. It was bathed in sunlight. The ground was covered in golden sand and green palm trees filled most the land. Kairi sighed. "Sorta reminds you of home." Riku and Sora sighed with her. "What's that?" asked Yuffie, pointing to some guys, one surrounded by flames and one in a red trench coat. "Oh, their just Darkfire and Potatokiller, two members of The Dark Crusade" explained Sora. "What's The Dark Crusade?" asked Aerith. "Organization XIII wannabees" said Riku. "Pre-madonnas" added Squall. "Hey you two!" shouted Cid, "Get off my property!" Mickey turned and stared at Cid. "You own land here?" "Summer home." "Uh…make us!" yelled Darkfire, the one surrounded by flames. "I will!" shouted Cid. He went into the Cruiser and came out with his Dragoon spear. Cid ran after Darkfire and Potatokiller whilst swinging his spear. "Dude, this guy is cheesed off" said Darkfire while dodging the spear. "Umm…why are we running when we have better weapons?" asked Potatokiller. The two members stopped and turned. Darkfire pulled out a kantana on fire, he called a 'flametana'. Potatokiller whipped out a shape-shifting kantana (you know, the one that changes form and element). Cid stopped in his tracks and ran to the Gummi Cruiser. "Sora, I guess you can handle this!" he screamed.

"Prepare to hurt!" shouted Darkfire, moving in for battle. Sora, Riku and Kairi drew their keyblades. "Not so fast!" yelled Potatokiller. He raised his hand. Sand shot up and knocked the keyblades out of their hands. Darkfire laughed as he moved in. "Uh, Darkfire, look!" shouted Potatokiller as he pointed behind him. Plasma blasts flew past their heads. "Time to go me thinks" said Potatokiller as a blue dog dashed after them, shooting its guns. "Stitch?" said Sora, he recognized the dog from his last adventure.

"Hey DM, look at this" said Echie. "What?" asked DM. Echie pointed to the crystal ball. "Is that DF and PK being chased by an alien dog with plasma guns?" asked DM. Echie nodded. "Hmm…that's pretty cool." "Well, I think that they're slowing us down," said Sephiroth as he entered the chambers. "I think that I should be finishing those 'heroes' off." DM stroked his chin. "No, lets see how they far they get." "Why? I'm invincible" added Sephiroth. "I know what I'm doing," said DM. "Besides...welcome to The Dark Crusade, Sephiroth. You're in." Sephiroth smiled.

Potatokiller and Darkfire disappeared into flaming shadows. The dog stopped and said something in another language. "Neegachuk!" it barked. "Stitch?" asked Sora. The dog looked at him angrily, its face immediately lit up and its tail wagged a mile a minute. "Sora!" it yelped, it pounced and slobbered on Sora. "Stitch!" yelled a girl's voice. A little Hawaiian girl came up to Stitch. "Sora, this Lilo! Ohana!" said Stitch excitedly pointing at Lilo. "What does that mean?" asked Riku. "Ohana means family," explained Lilo, "family mean no-one gets left behind." "Or forgotten" added Stitch.

"So you guys know those guys that hang out with the zombies?" asked Lilo. "They're Darkfire and Potatokiller," Squall was interrupted by Lilo's laughter of the name 'Potatokiller'. "They're members of The Dark Crusade, they control the Thoughtless, those zombies." "I think that my sister Nami and her boyfriend David might be those" said Lilo, upset. Without haste, everyone rushed for Lilo's house. Squall paused. "Where's King Mickey?"

"Hey DF, look! I caught a mouse." "Cool, lets send him to DM!"

"The door is locked!" cried Riku, as they tried to get into her house. "That's wrong! It's never locked!" screamed Lilo. "Stand back, I'll open it with my keyblade!"said Sora. He pointed his keyblade at the lock.There was agreen explosion. Everyone looked behind. Stitch had his plasma guns smoking, he was breathing heavily and looked agressive. "Moving on..."

As soon as Sora stepped into the house, Thoughtless appeared. Riku, Kairi and Squall leapt in. The Thoughtless stood no chance against the keyblades and Gunblade. Lilo and Stitch squeezed through and ran to the kitchen. Lilo screamed. The Thoughtless of Nami and David tried to grab her. Stitch grabbed them, threw them into a closet and locked the door. He hung a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and sniggered. "Well now, its a little girl. Maybe she'll tell us where the doorway is" laughed Darkfire as he captured Lilo. Potatokiller grabbed Stitch. "C'mon girl, we just want to drain the world of it's imagination."

Sora, Riku, Kairi walked inside the kitchen. Stitch's face lit up, hebit Potatokiller on the arm, PK released him so Stitch made a break for it. "That 'dog' will die!" roared Potatokiller. "Not before you will" yelled Riku. "Hmm, this one's got spunk, lets take him on,2-on-1!" laughed Darkfire. Darkfire raised his hands. One summoned his flametana whilst the other created acage of fire that surrounded Sora and the others. "Deja vu" moaned Sora. "Ok Riku,wehave King Mickey prisoner,"Potatokiller snapped his fingers andanunconscious King Mickey in a flame cage. "If you win, all your friends are set free; if we win, you all die." Darkfire tossed Lilo aside. Potatokiller summoned his ever-changing kantana. "Can you feel the pressure on your shoulders Riku?"

Riku charged forward and thrusted his keyblade toward his foes. The blocked and countered, causing a huge slash on Riku's leg. Potatokiller teleported behind Riku, his sword transformed into a buster swordand slicedRiku's back. Darkfire slammed Riku into the ground and kicked him into a corner. Darkfire drove his flametana into Riku's deltoid. "Hmm...no wonder you couldn't save Kairi from darkness" scoffed Darkfire. Riku's flesh was being cooked. The pain was unbearable but Darkfire's words hurt more. Riku's eyes turned purple. He grabbed Darkfire'ssword and pulled it out of him. He snapped it in half. The flames didn't effect him. Riku stood up, shadow whisps surrounded him. Darkness covered Riku, thenit disappeared. Riku had transformed into his Dark Form.

"What the?" Darkfire looked at his blade. Riku grabbed his keyblade. Next thing Darkfire knew, Riku's keyblade was sticking out of his chest. Darkfire disappeared in green and blue flames. He was dead. "Youmoron!" screamed Potatokiller. Riku turned on him. Riku repeatedly thrusted his keybladeat Potatokiller, he was teleporting and blocking for his life. Eventually, they stood across from each other. "The first move is the last move" thought Riku. Potatokiller was about to perform the finishing move when he noticed Riku was already behind him, looking as if he just sliced someone. Potatokiller looked at his chest. It was ripped open. Potatokiller collapsed. Riku reverted to his normal form. "Release the King, like you promised" said Riku. Potatokiller smiled insanely and cackeled. "I...had...my...fingers...crossed" he laughed. He snapped his fingers. King Mickey's cage vanished into thin air. So did the flames surrounding Sora, Kairi, Sqaull and Stitch. Potatokiller finally was consumed by the flames of death. The imaginations of Nami and David floated to the closet. A thumping sound came from it. "LILO! OPEN THIS DOOR!" cried Nami.

Lilo unlocked the door. "You're in a lot of trouble, young lady" scolded Nami. "Actually, Stitch locked you inside the closet as soon as you're Thoughtless tried to attack her," explained Squall, "It was for your own good." Nami hugged Lilo, thanking God she was safe. "Ok, now all that's left isthe doorway" chirped Kairi. Stich said to follow him to Lilo's room. "Under bed!" he hinted. Squall and Riku moved the bed aside. The doorway was under the floorboards. The key bearers sealed it. Stitch gave them a present.

OBTAINED EXPERIMENT KEYBLADE

"I wanna thank you too!" said Lilo. She passed Sora a piece of paper. "The only word I can understand is Thoughtless on that, maybe it'll help you."

OBTAINED SECRET 'SECRET' ANSEM'S REPORT 2

So Sora, Riku, Kairi and Squall keft for the Gummi Cruiser. Riku didn't speak. He was too upset about King Mickey. Cid left the world's atmosphere. "Well, we lost King Mickey, Donald and Goofy, but we'll get help from the report" said Yuffie. She gave it to Tron to translate. He accepted the paper and translated it. Yuffie read it out loud.

_"Today I learn't about The Dark Crusade. It is a group lead by the demon Darkmaster. The group is filled with demons, werewolves, fallen angels, vampires, black art magicians and other supernatural creatures. They control the Thoughtless™. There plan is to drain the worlds of their imaginations. This makes the world slow, colorless, dull and life will cease to be. Their reason is unknown. They reside in Darkmaster's mansion. No-one knows how to get there. Continued in next report_

"Wow Tron, this is scary, isn't it?" Yuffie asked Tron. There was no reply. She looked at the monitor. The screen was static. "Tron!"


	4. Space Paranoids

Chapter 4: Space Paranoids

"Guys! Something's wrong with Tron!" screamed Yuffie. "What!" yelled Sora. He rushed to the computer. "I just looked up and the screen went static!" explained Yuffie, panicking.

The screen suddenly got better. It soon became clear. There was an adolescent with a pull on hat and ski-goggles over it. He wore glasses and a brown trench coat. The word 'SOL' was on his sleeves and had been crossed out with pen. His jeans and shoes were messy and tatty. "Can you guys hear me?" he called out. He had a slight English/American accent. "Am I on the telly?" he called out again. "Where's Tron?" Sora demanded. The boy smiled. "I've sent to die in the game grid, soon he'll be de-rezzed by the Thoughtless" he said without remorse.

"Get him outta there!" ordered Sora. "Y'know? Why should I? I'm in here while you're out there," mocked the boy. "You…can't…get…me!" He pointed at himself at each word. "Who are you anyway?" asked Sora, tired of the boy's taunting. "I'm Tronnit, a member of The Dark Crusade."

"Squall, download me, Riku and Kairi into the Space Paranoids!" ordered Sora. He lost Donald, Goofy and King Mickey; he wasn't going to lose Tron. "I'm not sure if the downloading beam works" replied Squall, but he did it anyway. Cid joined him to fix it. Cid rewired it and then shut the panel. "It's ready" said Cid hitting a button. Squall aimed the downloading gun at Sora, Riku and Kairi. Sora stood calmly as the beam downloaded him. Riku and Kairi stuck frightened poses as the beam struck them. They had been downloaded into The Space Paranoids.

Kairi looked around. "Where are we?" she asked. She looked at her dress. It was pale blue and electronic line pulsed through it. She also noticed she had a matching helmet. Riku was shocked as well. Sora was pretty much used to it. "C'mon," he said, "lets go find Tron."

Since they were downloaded from the I/O Tower, they headed for the Pit Cell to see if Tron was there. "So we're inside the ship's computer?" asked Riku. Sora nodded. "I didn't know it was like this inside the computer" said Kairi. Sora ignored her. He was set on finding his computerized friend. They traveled through the canyon, following the red lines. They went on the transportation platform. "Hang in there Tron" Sora thought.

Once they entered the Pit Cell, Sora rushed to the mini computer.Riku and Kairi stood back as Sora typed in something. He hit the enter button. "What's going on?" asked Riku. "We're gonna enter the game grid," explained Sora. "I hope you're prepared for anything. Beams of light shot down and transported the three friends into an empty space. Sora assumed a sitting down position. A motorbike type vehicle appeared underneath him. "Guys, say hello to a lightcycle, just copy the position I was in" said Sora. Riku and Kairi did so. Lightcycles appeared underneath them to. They all hit the acceleration and drove off in search of Tron.

"What's that in the distance?" Kairi called out. Sora stared hard. It was a lightcycle being chased by Thoughtless. "Is that Tron?" asked Riku. "It is!" shouted Kairi. Sora punched the gas to speed up. He approached the Thoughtless programs at full speed and rammed into them. "C'mon Kairi!" Riku shouted. Riku and Kairi charged at the Thoughtless and sliced the Thoughtless in half. "Nice of you to arrive friend" said Tron waving to Sora. Sora smiled, "I'd never leave a friend behind" he replied. Riku and Kairi caught up. "How do we get out of here?" asked Kairi. "Just leave that to me User Kairi," said Tron. He grabbed his ID disc. He charged it up with electricity and threw it at a wall. The wall exploded and the disc returned safely to Tron's hand. "I've learnt a few things since you've been gone."

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Tron returned back to the Pit Cell. "So Tron, what happened?" asked Sora. Tron took a deep breath. "Well, I was out exterminating those 'Thoughtless' as you users call them, when suddenly, a user downloaded himself into this computer somehow," explained Tron. "I tried to stop him entering the mainframe but his minions dragged me into the game grid, I feel like a failure." Tron sighed. "Don't beat yourself up Tron, he's too powerful to stop," Riku said. "I almost died in one of their hands." "User Riku, thanks for cheering me up," Tron stood up. "Lets get him."

The friends ran to the computer's mainframe room. They saw Tronnit sitting and typing into the many keyboards. "Stop right there or feel my Oathkeeper's power" yelled Kairi. Tronnit spun around. "Oh, its just the 'good guys'" said Tronnit. "What are you up to?" Tron demanded to know. "I'm doing you guys a favor," explained Tronnit. "Darkmaster is getting tired of this playing around, so he sent me to give you guys the co-ordinates for our hideout." "Why is there always evil? Why can't everyone be good?" sighed Kairi. Tronnit paused. "I used to wonder the same thing," he sighed while looking at the 'SOL' on his sleeves. "Then I learnt, that eternal paradise isn't all it's cracked up to be." Tronnit disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sora stood there,puzzled by Tronnit's words. There was a piece of paper where we stood.

OBTAINED SECRET 'SECRET' ANSEM'S REPORT 3

"Sorry we couldn't catch the bad guy" said Tron. "Its ok, we'll get him next time" said Sora. Tron typed into the mini computer. "Well, you're all set to go," he said. "This is for saving me."

OBTAINED PHOTON DEBUGGER KEYBLADE

Unloading beams shot down upon Sora, Riku and Kairi. They waved goodbye and so did Tron. "Come back and visit sometime" he called out. Sora nodded. The beams disappeared and so did Sora, Riku and Kairi. Tron walked away, he was feeling in a dancing mood.

Sora, Riku and Kairi reappeared back inside the Gummi Cruiser. "So how was Tron?" asked Squall. "He's better than ever" laughed Sora. "Guys, we've got co-ordinates for DM's manor. Sora's smile changed into a frown. "Lets get them, save theuniverse and King Mickey" said Riku. A small gummi ship flew pass the Gummi Cruiser. "What was that?" asked Aerith. "I don't know, looked like a small gummi ship" guessed Cid. It seemed to be heading for a world that lacked color. There was a huge stone castle in the middle of it. "Darkmaster's manor" said Squall. Everyone grabbed their weapons as they moved closer to the world. The end was near.


	5. The Dark Crusade

Chapter 5: The Dark Crusade

"Ok,forget that gummi ship, what does the report say?" asked Cid to Yuffie. Yuffie read it out loud.

_"I recieved a visit from The Dark Crusade. Bizzarely though, they revealed their complicated plan to me. Maybe theypredicted I'd write it down in this report. Their terrifying plan consists of this: Using the Thoughtless, they'll consume all of the worlds' imagination, then they'll attempt to capture the keyblades. They'll use them to open up the universe's imagination. Once that is consumed, they will galvanise. They'll soon find 'The Creator' and steal his imagination. Once they obtain this, they'll become gods. They shall then wipe the universe clean and imagine a new. One that'll suit their dark purposes. Keybearers, stay away from The Dark Crusade."_

"Utterly amazing, they wish to be gods!" said Yuffie, fearfully. "We have to leave" sighed Aerith. "What about The King!" shouted Sora. "We can't just leave him!" yelled Riku. "I'm truly sorry kid, but the stake of the universe is at risk; if DM gets the keyblades, we're all doomed" replied Cid. "What does your heart tell you to do?" Kairi asked the others. There was silence throughout the cockpit. Everyone placed their palm on their chest. "Mine tells me to rescue him" Squall spoke up. "My heart tells me to save His Majesty" Aerith followed up. "Me too" said Yuffie. "Me three" added Cid. "Ok then," Sora laughed. "Captain Cid, land the Cruiser."

"So, their hearts have lead them to the end of the universe," said DM as he smiled. "Echie, Shades, Tronnit and Sephiroth...come." The last remaining members of The Dark Crusade appeared without question. "Prepare to fight" DM said quietly. Shades pulled out a katana sword and a shotgun. Echie summoned a giant scimitar. Tronnit revealed his twin duelling lances and Sephiroth unsheathed his masamune. "Sephiroth, if you're invincible as you claim you are, then destroy them" laughed DM. "Of course my liege" replied Sephiroth. He covered himself with his wing and disappeared. "He's gonna lose isn't he?" asked Tronnit. "Well, duh! He's a bit too cocky" answered Shades. "Actually," DM spoke out, "only one being can eliminate Sephiroth, but he's gone." "Well then," smiled Echie. "The keyblades are as good as ours." The last members laughed their heads of with evil laughter.

"Ok, to find King Mickey, we'll split into three groups," said Squall to the group. "Sora, Riku and Kairi will be one; Aerith, Yuffie and I will be another and Cid will be on his own." "Oh thanks a lot" Cid said sarcastically. "Sora's group will take the left wing, my group will take the center and Cid will take the right wing...on his own" Squall laid down the plan. Cid shook his head and mumbled "why me?"

Darkmaster's manor was bigger than anyone expected it to be. "Wow!" exclaimed Riku. His words echoed throughout the foyer. "Ok, we know where to go, according to Tron, all wings lead to the highest room in the tallest tower" Squall said. "Where does that sound familiar?" asked Yuffie. Anyway, the heroes split up and moved on.

"Hey guys!" shouted a voice. Everyone looked behind. There was a girl that only Sora, Yuffie, Aerith and Cidrecognised. "Tifa?"Sora asked. "Yep" she replied. "How did you get here? And why are you here?" Cid asked. "Well, I came here on a small gummi ship, and I'm here because I'm sure Cloud his here," she explained. "What makes you sure ofthat?" Aerith asked. "Because Sephiroth is here."

"WHAT?" Sora shouted. "He's here to join The Dark Crusade," answered Tifa, "he's obviously up to something." Sora was scared. He knew only Cloud could defeat Sephiroth. "You're correct Tifa" said a voice from afar. Everyone looked up. On top of the stairs was the One Winged Angel himself. "Everyone, go find DM; me, Riku and Kairi will handle this" whispered Sora. Everyone but Tifa scattered away. "Didn't you hear Sora?" asked Riku. "My heart tells me to stay" Tifa replied. "Very well, it seems your hearts have lead you to death," mocked Sephiroth. He jumped downand pointed his extra long sword. "Prepare to enter the underworld."

Sora, Riku and Kairi pulled out their keyblades. Tifa put her fighting gloves on. "Wait, how about I make this match a bit more challenging for you?" asked Sephiroth. He raised himself into the air and lifted up his hand. "Heartless Angel" he muttered. Red lights surrounded Sora and the others. A blast struck them. "Soon, your old wounds will open up and you'll bleed to death" Sephiroth laughed. Sora's arm started to slowly open. "Curaga!" he yelled. Nothing happened. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention that your magic strength has been depleated. "Take these!" said Tifa, she handed the others green bottles. She drank hers, Sora and friends drank theirs. Their wounds magically healed. "Praise be to potions" she chuckled. She failed to notice Sephiroth behind her.

Sephiroth punched her across the foyer. 'Tifa!" screamed Kairi. Sephiroth then hit her across the back. He then teleported away. Sora looked around. Sephiroth suddenly appeared behind him and performed an uppercut with his sword. Sora was sent flying in the air. Sephiroth then jumped for him and continuously stabbed at him. Riku leapt after him but Sephiroth grabbed him and flew him down. Riku hit the floor hard. Sephiroth then did it again to Sora. He pointed his sword at Sora's neck. "You cannot stop me" he scoffed. Tifa picked herself up and charged at Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabbed her by the neck. His emerald eyes stared at her struggling face as he choked her. "C...Clo...Cloud" she gasped. "He's not here to save you, he never cared" he laughed. A bright light shone above Sephiroth.

"Huh?" The light grew. An object fell and struck Sephiroth. He was knocked across the room. "Apparently I do care" the object said. "No!" gasped Sephiroth. The object stood up. It was a person. The person wore black, carried a large oversized sword and had spiky blonde hair. "Nice to see you again...Sephiroth" the person said. "Cloud!" Sephiroth growled. Sora and Tifa were shocked.

"Cloud!" cried Sora. "Hey Sora" Cloud replied. "How did you get here?" asked Sephiroth. "I heard Tifa's voice calling out to me, then I was here" he replied. "Doesn't matter, you won't stop me becoming a god!" Sephiroth and Cloud rushed towards each other. Their swords clashed. They jumped in the air. Cloud swung his buster sword at Sephiroth. He had barley enough time to block. "It won't matter Cloud, your darkness will always call me back" Sephiroth taunted. "Not anymore Sephiroth, I've learnt to live in the light."

Cloud pushed against Sephiroth's sword. He then spun it out of Sephiroth's hand. "No more! OMNISLASH!" Cloud screamed as he rammed his sword into his foe's chest repeatedly. Sephiroth went rigid. "Stay where you belong...in my memories" Cloud said. Sephiroth smiled. "I will...never be a memory" he laughed as he dissolved away. "Good job, Cloud" Sora cheered. Tifa ran into Cloud's arms. "I thought I lost you" she said,crying. "It's ok, I'm here now" Cloud replied.

Riku gave Cloud the info about The Dark Crusade. "Cid is out there on his own," Kairi said. "Maybe you shoud join him." Cloud nodded and left with Tifa. Kairi nudged Sora for the third time. "I wonder how Squall and the others are doing" Riku said.

-------------------------------------------------------------Tronnit---------------------------------------------------------------------

"This bridge seems to go on forever" Yuffie complained. "I think we're almost there" said Squall, trying to boost moral. None of them seemed to notice the person looking at them from behind. "C'mon,"Aerith said."We just got to keep go..." Squall and Yuffie turned and looked at Aerith. A long metal lance had penetrated her body. "Wow, I thought you guys were the best of the best" said the murderer. He pulled out the lance and kicked Aerith's body to the side. "Aerith!" Squall and Yuffie screamed in unison. "Anyhoo, lets get this over with" said the murdered stepping into the light. It was Tronnit.

"Why did you kill Aerith?" asked Yuffie. "Ok, she's the 'enemy' and she's a hippy white mage" replied Tronnit. "No excuse! Feel my Gunblade!" yelled Squall. He rushed to Tronnit, who was preparing his lances. Squall struck, Tronnit blocked with one lance and struck Squall with the other. Yuffie tossed her shuriken at Tronnit. Tronnit caught it before it hit his face. "You see, that's the problem with projectiles," he said as he returned fire. "They can be used against the owner." The shuriken hit Yuffie in the face. Luckily it wasn't the spike that hit her.

Tronnit jumped after the two heroes. He slammed his lances into Squall's Gunblade. "Firaga!" Squall screamed. "Uh-oh!" Tronnit said, scared. A fireball blasted it's way through the lances and exploded into Tronnit. Squall acted while Tronnit was in a daze. "Lionheart!" he yelled. His Gunblade grew a large amount of meters. "Gimme a bloody break" Tronnit sighed. Squallplunged his Gunblade into Tronnit's torso. "C'mon Yuffie, let's go" said Squall, upset about Aerith. The two left for the exit. "Ahem! Where do you think you're going?" said a voice from behind. It was Tronnit. "Curagun!" he said, his wounds suddenly healed. "You can't be alive!" screamed Yuffie. "Oh but I can, and I will," replied Tronnit. "I'm not going down without a fight, I want my revenge on The Creator!" he screamed. He then stretched out his arms. An angel and demon wing stretched out from his back. "Prepare to be hung, drawn and quartered," he laughed while picking up his lances. "Angels don't deserve to die."

Tronnit raised himself up into the air. He then swooped down and slashed Squall and Yuffie. "Na-na, you can't get me" he taunted. Yuffie flung her shuriken again. "You obviously weren't listening" Tronnit tutted as he caught it. He threw it back. Yuffie just dodged it. "I've got a projectile you couldn't even block!" yelled Squall. "Name it!" Tronnit called back. "Firagun!" Squall screamed. A enormous fireball was unleashed from the Gunblade. Tronnit's eyes widened as it was about to impact him. "Oh boll...!" The fireball blasted him from the sky. He fell all the way down the side of the bridge. Squall shook his head. He and Yuffie picked Aerith's body and dropped it down the side into the moat. They moved on in sadness.

--------------------------------------------------------------Shades--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, nice of you to join me" Cid said to Cloud and Tifa as he slew a bunch of Thoughtless. "Whatever" Cloud replied. They climbed up the steps. "So Cid," said Tifa, "how's the Highwind?" "Never been better, I've been upgrading her every second I could, she's a beaut" Cid replied. Cloud smiled, he missed his friends while he was in the realm of light. They soon reached an empty chamber. "What is this place?" asked Tifa. "Dunno," answered Cloud, "looks like a fighting arena." "That you're right, Cloud" said a voice ahead. It was Shades. "You must be Shades" said Cid. "No! What gave it away?" Shades replied sarcastically, he pointed to his sunglasses. "Anyway, lets get going." Shades aimed his shotgun at Cloud. Bullets flew at him. Cloud had to move extra quick to deflect them.

"Well, bullets won't work on you, what about you?" he pointed the gun at Tifa and fired. Tifa backflipped and bounced off a wall. Shades fired at Cid, he simply pole vaulted over the scattering shells. "Screw it," Shades sighed. "Dodge this!" He whipped out a katana. He moved like lightning. Cloud was jumping over the speedy attacks. Tifa ran along walls and flipped over, she landed a punch on Shade's head just at the right time. Shades fell down and rolled across the floor. "Ok lady, you asked for it!" In a flash he was right in front of her. He sliced the air with his sword. It left a huge cut across her cheek. "Tifa!" Cloud screamed. He ran to Tifa's aid. Shades turned his attention onto his new target.

Cloud quikly thrusted his buster sword at Shades. He quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Cloud. He cut Cloud's back. Shades then turned his sword onto Tifs. She primed her fists. She threw quick jabs and kicks at Shades. It was no use. Shades just simply dodged them with his agility. Tifa panted, she was getting worn out. Shades reappeared. He pressed his katana against her neck. "No contest" he said. He raised his katana and thrusted it down. Tifa screamed and closed her eyes. She felt nothing. She opened her eyes. There was Cloud in front of her. The sword was in him. "Cloud?" she cried. "I'm sorry Tifa,it's better off this way" Cloud replied. Cloud then disappeared in a green light. "How romantic," Shades laughed "don't worry, you'll soon join him." Shades raised his sword. He then stopped when a squishing sound came from his chest. He looked down. A spear was protuding from his chest. Shades dropped his katana, staggered around and collapsed to the floor. "Curse...you...people,...ultimate...power...was...in..reach" he gasped for air and then went limp. Cid dusted off his hands. "I hate it when people forget about me" he joked. He then realised it wasn't the time of jokes. Tifa was in tears. She looked at Cloud's sword and his lion brooch. She attached the brooch to her shirt. Cid hugged Tifa and helped her off her feet. They walked to the exit crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------Echiecoral-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's group reunited with Squall's and Cid's. "Where's Cloud and Aerith?" Riku asked. Squall and Cid closed their eyes and shook their heads. Kairi took a spare lucky charm from her pocket. She placed it on the ground. "Let us remember Aerith and Cloud, who fought bravely to make the cosmos a better place." Everyone said "amen."

"Well, lets go find that Darkmaster guy and free the king" said Sora. Everyone finished moping and moved on. "We can avoid casualty if we stick together" Riku added. They all proceeded through the door ahead. The hallway was long and a tedious walk. "I wonder if The King is safe" said Yuffie. "He'll be okay" replied Riku. A flash of light went off. "What was that?" asked Sora. The light went off again except it was brighter that before. "What's happening?" asked Kairi. Everyone closed their eyes. The lights faded away. Everyone opened their eyes. They were in somesort of different dimension surrounded by darkness. "Where are we?" asked Squall. "You're in my battle room" said a figure ahead. "Who are you?" asked Sora. "I'm the last guardian, My full name Echiecoral, but I'm known as Echie" said the figure, which was a dragon in robes.

"Echie! You're in our way to find King Mickey and Darkmaster" cried Yuffie. "I'm afraid I can't let you othersinterfer with the plan, but the keybearers can procede" Echie replied. "We're not going anywhere without Sora, Riku and Kairi" shouted Squall as he pointed the Gunblade at Echie. Echie examined the weapon. "My...such a unique weapon," said Echie. "What do you call it?" "It's called a Gunblade" replied Squall. "Hmm...very well, hand over the Gunblade and I'll let you all pass" said Echie. "Never!" yelled Squall. "In that case, I'll just have to kill you." Echie raised his hand. Fire prisons caged Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Tifa and Cid. "Not again" sighed Sora.

Squall charged after the dragon. Echie flew after Squall. The Gunblade and Scimitar clashed. Sparks flew as the weapons continuously crashed into each other. "Blizzaga!" screamed Echie, raising his hand. Iceicles shot out after Squall. "Firagun!" screamed Squall. The fireball melted the ice and blasted Echie. He was sent flying across the dimension. Echie jumped and hovered in midair. He aimed himself after Squall and launched himself, swirling his sword. Squall jumped onto Echie's back and stabbed him in the spine. Echie fell to the ground. "Cur...aga!" he mumbled. He healed his spine and raced after Squall. "Lionheart!" Squall screamed. Again, his sword grew. Squall then jumped backwards and shouted out "Meteorga!"

Echie paused. A meteor built up from the edge of the Gunblade. "Oh snap." The meteor launched itself at Echie. Echie stood in a relaxed stance. "I'm sorry Darkmaster." He was obliterated from the meteor. The dimension vanished and everyone was set free. "Well," smiled Squall, "lets get a move one!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'm sorry this goes on. I got a bit carried away. I'm also not sure if Meteroga, Curagunand Firagun are real spells. And I'm sorry I didn't add this earlier. Disclaimer: I don't own KH or FF characters. In fact the only character I own is Tronnit.


	6. Darkmaster

Chapter 6: Darkmaster

"It ends here DM!" Sora shouted. "Now release The King!" DM turned and stared at the heroes. "I'm afraid I can't do that, I trust you're aware of my plan?" DM replied. "You mean the plan involving stealing The Creator's imagination?" asked Riku. "Yep," DM answered shortly. "Now are you going to give me the keyblades or not?" Sora, Riku and Kairi shook their heads. "Very well and since your king is unconscious, I have brief control of his keyblade," DM said as he raised the golden Kingdom Key. "Let's get this over quickly."

DM immediately struck Sora, Riku and Kairi. He then back-flipped at summoned several furries to capture Squall, Tifa, Cid and Yuffie and drag them away. "Lost your back up" laughed DM as he teleported away. "I hate this trick!" Riku screamed out. "Fine, I'll stop!" said DM said from behind, he slammed the keyblade into the back of Riku's head. Riku slid across the floor. DM picked up his Way to the Dawn as he had Riku imprisoned in a cage of black flames. Kairi raced after DM. She thrusted her Oathkeeper at him. DM simply jumped over and stood on top of the keyblade. He kicked her square in the head. He caged her in black flames like he did to Riku. He collected the Oathkeeper. Sora approached DM. "Give me the keyblades!" Sora demanded. DM passed Sora the Oathkeeper. "Give me what you got" DM chuckled.

Sora spun the Kingdom Key and the Oathkeeper. DM showed off the obverse Kingdom Key and the Way to the Dawn. "Winner takes all" Sora said, grinding his teeth. "That'll be me then" laughed DM. Sora leapt after DM, swinging the keyblades. DM took a step back. Sora fell on the ground. DM slammed the keyblades into Sora's skull. "Those that hurt?" DM asked cruelly. Sora groaned. "How about this?" DM raised a keyblade. Sora was knocked unconscious.

Sora woke up in one of the cages. "What happened?" he asked. DM appeared. "Just as you said," he answered. "Winner takes all."

Sora went to the end of his cage. He looked at the evil in front of him. "Psst…Sora!" whispered Riku. Sora turned in the direction of the voice. "Can you get out?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head. "Looks like we were way over our heads" he sighed. Kairi went to the edge of her cage. "C'mon guys, we can't give up now" she said. Riku looked at her angrily. "Kairi, don't give us that! We failed, live with the fact!" he screamed. "Shut up Riku! She was just trying to cheer us up" Sora screamed. "She is right," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned their heads. King Mickey was regaining conscious. "We can't give up now, there's always hope, always in our hearts." "Slime bags!" DM called out. "You 'heroes' are about to see the end of the world!"

DM stood at the center of chamber. He chucked each keyblade up into the air. He was cackling with laughter. Each keyblade started to rotate in the air. White beams rocketed into the air. A giant keyhole appeared and the four beams entered it. Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey stood back in horror. The keyhole was unlocked. The Universe's imagination was revealed. DM summoned several large Thoughtless. "Obey me, Darkmaster, and bring me the imagination of the Universe!" ordered DM. They obeyed without question. They entered and searched. "So, the end is nigh!" DM laughed his head off. "Soon, the Thoughtless will bring me the imagination of The Universe; then I can access The Creator's home and steal his!"

"What make you sure you can beat The Creator?" asked King Mickey. "Easy," replied DM. "Darkness reigns supreme." The Thoughtless came back moments later. DM laughed insanely as the Thoughtless handed him a pearl sized imagination ball. DM pulled it close to his face. "Yes! I can see it!" he screamed happily. "See what?" Riku asked. DM showed the ball of multicolored light to his prisoners. Deep inside the ball was a small palace of beauty. "Behold! The birthplace of imagination! Creative Castle!" he laughed. Sora sighed. A teardrop rolled down his face. Life as he knew it was about to end. "All I have to do now is enter it! You people are fools, you all believed your heart is the greatest source of power, it's the imagination that keeps life going!" DM screamed.

"You're wrong!" cried Sora. "You dare defy 'me'?" DM asked in shock. "Yes, the imagination may make life run, but the heart makes that life enjoyable. Without the heart, we wouldn't to be able to use our imagination!" Sora yelled. "That's a lie!" DM protested in panic. The Universe's imagination ball was glowing white. "Hearts keep everything alive!" Sora screamed. DM shielded his ears. The imagination ball shot out a red light.

"What's happening?" Darkmaster screamed. "Creative Castle is contacting Kingdom Hearts, that's what!" King Mickey replied. The red light stopped. A giant heart appeared. "This isn't possible!" Darkmaster screamed in denial. The heart shone multicolored light upon Darkmaster. "No….this isn't….the…end!" Darkmaster turned slowly into dust. The giant heart turned its attention on the Thoughtless. It shone the red light on the Thoughtless. Their meaningless lives were cut short. The heart rose up above the castle and shone its light on the whole universe. Thoughtless in every world died off. The crisis ended.

Sora returned The Universe's imagination back where it belonged. Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey grabbed their keyblades and sealed the keyhole. Squall, Tifa, Cid and Yuffie were brought back from the dark depths. "You did good Sora. You too Riku, Kairi and Your Majesty" Squall said thankfully. Yuffie smiled, Cid clapped and Tifa cheered. "C'mon lets go home" King Mickey laughed.

Cid took the Cruiser off the dark world. Yuffie practiced her ninja skills on the way, Riku joined her but practiced his keyblade skills, Kairi cuddle Sora, Sora cuddled her back. Squall helped Cid locate the home worlds, King Mickey was talking to Tron and Tifa just sat down. She was thinking about Cloud. "It's better off this way" his last words echoed in her head. His brooch gleamed in the light. She held it and smiled. "What are you doing Tifa?" asked Yuffie. "Nothing" she replied. Squall was thinking about Aerith. He missed her already.

Squall dropped Sora, Riku and Kairi back on the Destiny Islands. "Never forget your friends" he said to them. They all nodded. The Gummi Cruiser took off. Everyone waved to them. "well, the cosmos is now rid of evil, what now?" Riku asked. "Well," Sora replied, "we could take up blitzball."

Back in Darkmaster's castle, the demon known as Joker gathered at his master's remains. "Darkmaster, Echiecoral, Shades, Potatokiller, Darkfire, Flamer and Tronnit! Resurrect!" he yelled. Flames whooshed behind him. Joker turned. "Well done…Joker" laughed Darkmaster. Echie, Shades, Potatokiller, Darkfire, Flamer and Tronnit laughed with him. The Dark Crusade is eternal.

The End

Well, I'm glad that's over. Have any of you known what's it feels like to write a story that long, or longer! Well, please review!


End file.
